fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Potwór! cz.2
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 4 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę. Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie pokonanie oraz uciekanie przed potworem. Uciekanie wychodziło im znacznie lepiej od pokonania, dlatego bardzo długo to trwało. Jak zwykle jednym szło lepiej, a innym... lepiej nie mówić. Byliśmy też świadkami pierwszego nieporozumienia naszej małżeńskiej pary, czyli Dakoty i Scott'a. Jak on mógł zostawić ją na pastwę potwora? Niezły jest! Ostatecznie to Larwy znowu zwyciężyły, a Szczury już po raz kolejny na ceremonii pożegnały B, który najwyraźniej czuję coś do naszej Dawn! Kto zwycięży w następnym wyzwaniu? Czy po dzisiejszym będą jeszcze bardziej znienawidzony przez naszych milusińskich? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Domek Larw Zoey leży w swoim łóżku. Śpi. W domku nie ma nikogo oprócz niej. W końcu Zoey budzi się i ziewa. Zoey: 'Ale mi się dobrze spało. A wam? ''Spojrzała na puste łóżka. '''Zoey: Dziwne. Wstała z łóżka i poszła do łazienki. Przed Domkami Zoey wychodzi ze swojego domku. Włożyła sobie swojego kwiatka we włosy i poszła w stronę stołówki. Zoey: Chyba zaspałam. Chris mnie za to zabije. Stołówka Zoey wchodzi do stołówki. Zdziwiona widokiem pobojowiska w kuchni zaczęła zastanawiać co się dzieje. Zoey: Rany! Co się tu stało? Usiadła przy stole. Zoey: 'Nie mogłam zapsać. Usłyszałabym marudzenie Anne Marii i gogusiowatego Lightning'a, który ćwiczy. No i oczywiście głos Mike'a... Czy ja gadam do siebie? ''Uderzyła się z pięści w twarz. '''Zoey: Uspokój się, dziewczyno! Przecież nie mogło się nic stać. To na pewno jakiś głupi kawał. Nagle usłyszała niepokojące dźwięki, dobiegające z plaży. Zoey: To oni! Pewnie są na plaży! Pobiegła na plażę. Plaża Zoey przybiegła na plażę. Niestety na plaży nie bło nikogo. Zoey: Przecież to tutaj odbyła się ta impreza! No, ale.. Yh! Spostrzegła lakier do włosów Anne Marii. Zoey podniosła lakier. Zoey: To przecież lakier do włosów Anne Marii! A ona nigdy przenigdy z nim się nie rozstaje! Po chwili. Zoey: Skorzystam z okazji! Zoey psiknąła sobie lakierem we włosy. Teraz jej włosy były pokryte zielonym śluzem. Zoey: Bleee! Dotknęła swoich włosów. Zoey: Ale to jest przecież.. Chris! Imię "Chris" odbiło się głośnym echem. Przed Willą Chris'a Zoey zapukała do drzwi. Zoey: Chris! Chris! Otwieraj! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Po chwili ktoś otworzył drzwi, a w ich progu stanęła Blaineley. Zoey ze zdziwioną miną zastanawiała się co jest grane. Blaineley: Słucham, o co chodzi? Chris: Jeżeli to Chef to powiedz, że mnie nie ma! Blaineley: Nie, skarbie. To tylko ta ruda... eee? Zoey: Zoey? Blaineley: A tak, Zoey. Po chwili obok Blaineley pojawił się Chris, w szlafroku. Zoey zaczęła się śmiać. Chris: Co się śmiejesz? Zoey: Bardzo śmiesznie wyglądasz! Chris: No ty wcale nie lepiej ze swoimi zielonymi włosami! Zoey: Grr! Chris: O co chodzi? Zoey: No, bo na wyspie nikogo nie ma! Chris: Jak to? Pewnie są na plaży. Zoey: Była tam. Znalazłam tylko lakier do włosów Anne Marii. Chris podrapał się po głowie. Chris: Kurcze, może być nie ciekawie. Zaraz mi wszystko wyjaśnisz, tylko się przebiorę! Zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem. Zoey: Ehh. Chris znowu otworzył drzwi. Chris: I nikt ma nie wiedzieć o mnie i o Blaineley. Ponownie trzasnął drzwiami. Zoey: 'Taaa. Stołówka ''Chris rozmawia przez telefon z kimś po francusku. Nierozumiejąca nic, biedna Zoey siedzi przy stoliku i trzyma ręce na szyi. '''Zoey: '' To jest obrzydliwe ze strony Chris'a! Ja się martwię, a on gawędzi sobie z kimś przez telefon! I jeszcze ta Blaineley... Co ja mam robić? Chris wsadza telefon do kieszeni. '''Zoey: I z kim rozmawiałeś? Chris: Z producentami. Zoey: Ale czemu nie po angielsku? Chris: Żebyś nic nie zrozumiała, dziecinko. Zoey: Grrr! Chris: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Więc tak. Dopiero za tydzień będę miał papiery zawodników, którzy zginęli. Zoey: Papiery? Jakie papiery? Chris: Papiery eliminacji. Po każdej eliminacji są one podpisywane przez zawodnika. Tylko one ochronią mnie przed sprawą sądową. Zoey: Ty jesteś nienormalny! Pomyślałeś jak poczują się inni zawodnicy? Chris: Jeżeli nie znajdą się w ciągu 7 dni, to ty wygrasz ten milion. Zoey: Co mnie obchodzi jakiś głupi... milion? Serio? Chris: '''jak najbardziej. '''Zoey: '' Łłłi! Ten milion spełni moje wszystkie marzenia! Pojadę do Hiszpanii, zwiedzę Luwr... Co ja wygaduję? Przecież kasa to nie wszystko! '''Zoey: Wiesz co, Chris? Powinnam się tego po tobie spodziewać! Wstała i wyszła ze stołówki. Chris: Po mnie? Ale czego? Plaża Zoey próbuje zastaszczyć kajak na brzeg jeziora. Bez skutku. Zoey: Cholerny kajak! Przydałby się mężczyzna! Pojawili się Chris i Chef. Zoey: Chyba nie oto mi chodziło... Chris: Co ty właściwie robisz? Zoey: Próbuję dostać się na Wyspę Kości. Chris: Po co? Zoey: Odnaleźć moich przyjaciół! Chris: O nie! Sama tam nie popłyniesz! Zoey: A kto mi zabroni? Chris i Chef wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Na jeziorze Chef, Chris i Zoey płyną łódką. Chef wiosłuje, a Chris siedzi ze związaną w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, Zoey na ławeczce. Zoey: To niesprawiedliwe! Odwiąż mnie! Chris: Nie. Zoey: Dlaczego mi to robisz? Chris: '''Przecież nie chcemy, żeby pannie z milionem w ręku coś się stało. '''Zoey: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Chef: Możecie się uciszyć? Wiosłowanie wcale nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy tak wrzeszczycie! Wtedy Zoey wpadła na wspaniały pomysł. Zoey: 'Oczywiście, Panie Chefie. ''Zaczęła kołysać łódką. '''Chris: Co robisz? Zoey: Odłączam się od was! I wtedy łódka przechyliła się i cała trójka wpadła do wody. Kaftan Zoey szybko z niej spadł, bo był zrobiony z papieru. (Tak, mój pomysł. :D). Zoey: Ha, ha! Do niezobaczenia, frajerzy! Zaczęła płynąć w stronę Wyspy Kości. Chef: Super pomysł, Chris! Chris: Mój? To bł twój pomysł! Chef: Nie wydaje mi się. Chris: A teraz doholuj mnie do tej Wyspy Kości! Chef: A było tak fajnie. Wkrótce Chef i Chris również zaczęli płynąć. Wyspa Kości Zmęczona Zoey dopłynęła do brzegu. Zoey: To był.. zły.. pomysł. No, ale chociaż uwolniłam się od Chris'a. Po chwili na horyzoncie pojawili się Chris i Chef. Chris: Nie tak prędko, siostro! Zoey: O ile mi wiadomo nie jestem twoją siostrą. Nie możesz mnie zostawić w spokoju? Chris: Nie! Zoey: '''Szkoda... '''Chef: To co? Idziemy? Chris: Skoro już tu jesteśmy.. I poszli. Gdzieś w centrum Wyspy Kości Chris: '''No i widzisz? Nikogo nie ma! '''Zoey: Skąd ta pewność, Sherlocku? Chris: A stąd, Watsonie, że nie ma tu nikogo! Zoey: '''Jest też coś takiego jak kobiece przeczucie. '''Chris: I męski rozum. Chef: 'Patrzcie! ''Chef wskazał na wiszącego na wielkiej pajęczynie Sam'a. '''Zoey: To Sam! I jak tam twój rozum, Chris? Sam: Zoey? Zoey! Zoey: Sam! Co się stało? Sam: Nie wiem, ale... Usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Sam: Uciekajcie! Chris: Przed kim? Nagle za pajęczyną na ktrej wisiał Sam stanęła ogromna Izzy, pokryta łuskami i zieloną mazią. Chris: To, to... Zoey: Izzy? Chef: Jasny gwint! Izzy: ''(grubym głosem)'' Ha, ha! Przyszliście na herbatkę? Chris: Wiejemy! I zaczęli uciekać. Podczas biegu, Izzy schwytała biegnącego na końcu Chef'a. Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Witaj, kochanie. Teraz się zabawimy. Ha, ha! Chef: Nieee! Przed Jaskinią Chris: Mówiłem! Mówiłem, że to głupi pomysł! Grr! Zoey: Skąd mogłam wiedzieć? Chris: Teraz i my zginiemy! Zoey: Nie panikuj. Musimy się zastanowić co się stało z Izzy. Wchodzimy! Chris: Twój kolejny, genialny pomysł? Zoey: Tak! Złapała Chris'a za ubrania. Chris: Pognieciesz... Zoey: Właź tam! Natychmiast! Chris: W porządku. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Zoey: 'Wreszcie się mnie posłuchał! Jestem z siebie taka dumna! ''Usłyszała ryki i weszła do jaskini. Jaskinia Chris i Zoey chodzą po jaskini. '''Zoey: Dobrze, że znalazłam latarkę. Chris: '''Nie znalazłaś, tylko ja Ci go dałem! '''Zoey: Możesz przestać? Czemu się tak denerwujesz? Jak chcesz to umówię Cię z Dawn na takie różne badania. To świetnie odpręża! Chris: Nie! Przed nimi pojawiła się setka lecących w ich stronę nietoperzy. Zoey: Na ziemię! Chris i Zoey padli na ziemię. Nietoperze odleciały. Chris: '''O mały włos. '''Zoey: Idziemy. Wstali i poszli dalej. Chris: Ehh, przydałby się jakiś odpoczynek. Usiadł na skale. Po chwili za nim pojawiło się tajemne przejście. Zoey: Brawo, Chris! Chris: Ja? A tak! Mówiłem, że jestem nie zastąpiony! Weszli do tajemniczego miejsca. Za nimi zamknęły się drzwi. Tymczasem u Chef'a. Chef wisi na pajęczynie obok Sam'a. Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Więc gdzie ona jest? Chef: Nie wiem! Izzy walnęła w niego ogromnym pomidorem. Chef: Proszę! Ja mam uczulenie! Sam: Niech pan lepiej mówi prawdę! Izzy rzuciła w niego pomidorem. Sam: Ał! Próbuję pomóc! Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Jeżeli nie powiesz gdzie ona jest, to wiesz co się stanie? Chef: Nie! Błagam! Nie chcę umierać! Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Więc? Chef: Z Chrisem! Izzy: ''(Grubym głosem)'' Za mało informacji! Chef: Więcej nie wiem! Sam: Z Chrisem? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Izzy rzuciła w niego całym koszykiem jabłek. Sam: Ał! To jabłka? Uczulenie, niee! Jaskinia, sekretne przejście Zoey i Chris chowają się za wielkim komputerem. Za nimi słychać rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn w białych kitlach. Mężczyzna numer 1: Myślisz, że to nasza wina? Mężczyzna numer 2: Niestety, chyba tak. Mężczyzna numer 1: Ale kto by pomyślał, że te badanie przyniosą takie konsekwencje. Mężczyzna numer 2: Pozostaje tylko czekać. Zoey nie wytrzymała i wyskoczyła zza komputera. Zoey: Jakie badania? Mężczyźni odwrócili się. Mężczyzna numer 1: Co ty tu robisz? Ochrona! Mężczyzna numer 2: Nie mamy ochrony, idioto! Chris: Zoey! Chowaj się! Zoey złapała Chris'a za koszulę i przyciągnęła na środek. Chris: No to pięknie. Mój guzik! Mężczyzna numer 1: Hej! To przecież ten prowadzący, Chris McLean! Mężczyzna numer 2: '''Rzeczywiście! Stary, rządzisz! '''Chris: Och, dziękuję! Wreszcie ktoś docenił moją ciężką pracę. Zoey spoliczkowała go. Chris: Hej! Będzie ślad! Zoey: Czy ktoś mi powie o co tu chodzi? Mężczyźni westchnęli. Po chwili nad mężczyznami pojawiła się wielka chmura, która powiększała się, aż w końcu była już na całym ekranie. Tym razem ci sami mężczyźni płynęli malutką łódką. Mężczyzna numer 1: Hej, Bob! Gdzie moje kanapki? Bob: Wybacz, Joe. Joe: Grr! Jesteś bez serca! Bob: Spokojnie odkupię ci je. Tuż przed nimi na wodzie pojawiła się zielona Izzy. Bob: 'Joe! Spójrz! ''Chmura zniknęła. Wszystko wróciło do normy. '''Zoey: I to była Izzy, tak? Bob: Tak. Robiąc jej badania popełniliśmy jeden. ale istotny błąd. Chris: I ten jeden błąd powiększył i zmutował Izzy? Joe: Akurat na zmutowanie winny jesteś ty! Bob: A co gorsza, Izzy chce zniszczyć Blaineley! Zoey i Chris: Co?! Klif Chef wisi przywiązany do drzewa. Chef: Jeden fałyszyw ruch... Izzy: (Grubym głosem) I wpadniesz w tę przepaść, Chefunciu. Chef przełknął ślinę. Izzy: ''(Grubym głosem)'' Więc? Powiedz mi! Chef: '''Dobra! Jest w willi Chrisa! Błagam, odwiąż mnie! '''Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Skoro nalegasz... Rozcięła linę, a Chef wpadł w przepaść. Chef: Nieee! Przed Jaskinią Cała czwórka stoi przed helikopterem. Zoey: Chris! To szaleństwo! Chris: Muszę ją uratować! A zresztą, ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz! Zoey: Od kiedy to interesujesz się losem innych ludzi? Chris: Nie wkurzaj mnie! Bob: Możemy wam dać helikopter.. Joe: Ale jest miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby. Chris: Dawać mi helikopter? Zoey: '''Nie, Chris. Ja to zrobię. '''Chris: Ty? Ty? Zoey: Muszę to zrobić. Wsiadła do helikoptera. Zoey: Uratujcie resztę. A ty Chris, pamiętaj, że jesteś najlepszym prowadzącym na świecie! Wystartowała. Zoey: Juuhu! I odleciała. Chris: '''Powodzenia, Zoey! '''Bob: Więc idziemy ich uratować? Chris: 'Skoro musimy... ''I poszli. Gdzieś w powietrzu 'Zoey: '''Jej! Nawet nie wiedziałam, że potrafię pilotować samolot! ''Doleciała na plac przed domkiem Chris'a. '''Zoey: Blaineley! Blaineley! Poszła jej szukać. Willa Chris'a Izzy trzyma Blaineley za szyję. Izzy: (Grubym głosem) To już twój koniec, moja droga! Ha, ha! Blaineley: Izzy, wariatko! Odbiło ci? Do willi wchodzi Zoey. Zoey: Izzy! Puść ją! Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Ha, ha! A kto mnie powstrzyma? Zoey: Ja! Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Ty? Ha, ha! Ale skoro chcesz to dobrze! Najpierw zabiję ciebie! Izzy zbliżyła się do Zoey. Zoey: Owen! Zoey złapała Owen'a za koszulkę i wrzuciła do willi. Owen: Ał! Będzie ślad! Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Owen? Owen: Izzy? Jesteś taka, eee wielka? Izzy: (Grubym głosem) Tak sądzisz? Owen: 'Jasne! ''Izzy złapała Owen'a i zaczęła nim podrzucać. Po chwili Izzy zaczęła się zmniejszać, aż w końcu była już swoich naturalnych rozmiarów. '''Izzy: Duży! Zabawimy się! Przytuliła Zoey. Izzy: 'Dzięki, przyjaciółko ha, ha! ''Złapała Owen'a za rękę i wybiegła ze zrujnowanej willi. '''Blaineley: Co to miało być? Zoey: Miłość... Blaineley: 'To była miłość? ''Pojawił się Chris i wszyscy pozostali uczestnicy. '''Chris: Co? Co tu się stało? Blaineley: Była tu Izzy! i wiesz co, Chris? Zrywam z tobą! Wszyscy ze zdziwioną miną zaczęli patrzeć na Blaineley. Blaineley: No co? Kopnęła Chris'a w kostkę i wyszła z willi. Chris rozpłakał się. Zoey: Nie martw się, Chris. Nie ta, będzie inna. Chris: Nie płaczę z powodu Blaineley! Moja willa... zniszczona! Zoey: '''Ehh, cały Chris. '''Chris: '''Nie zupełnie. Umie jednak docenić ludzi. Dlatego ty Zoey w nagrodę pojedziesz teraz na noc do mojego SPA! '''Zoey: Do SPA? Extra! Anne Maria: A my? Mi też przydałaby się odnowa biologiczna? Chris: Wy? Zbudujecie od nowa moją willę! Wszyscy: (Oprócz Zoey) Nie, tylko nie to! Zoey: Anne Mario! Mam coś dla ciebie! Anne Maria: Ty? Niby co? Zoey podaje Anne Marii jej lakier. Anne Maria: Lakier! Mój lakier! Wypadł mi kiedy Izzy... Dzięki! Przytuliła Zoey. Anne Maria: Może zabierzesz mnie ze sobą do SPA? Co ty na to Chris? Chris: Jeżeli tylko Zoey się zgodzi... Zoey: '''Wiesz, chciałabym odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, wyciszyć. Sama. '''Anne Maria: Jasne! Rozumiem! Chris: 'No, Zoey. Jacht już czeka! ''Zoey pobiegła do portu wstydu. '''Chris: A wy do roboty! To ma być gotowe jeszcze dzisiaj! Anne Maria: ''' Uważaj, Zoey. już ja wymyślę dla ciebie dobrą karę! '''Chris: Czy zawodnicy zbudują moją willę? Czy Zoey zostanie jeszcze bardziej znienawidzona przez Anne Marię? Anne Maria: Tak! Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Materiał Dodatkowy Chef leży na ziemi, po tym jak spadł z klifu. Chef: Chyba rzucę tę pracę.. Przylatuje jakieś UFO i zabiera Chef'a. Podobał Ci się odcinek? Jest wspaniały! Może być. Pisałaś go w dwie minuty? Koszmar!